


A Matter of Competence (The Thing About Obito)

by DivineBlackDragon



Series: OBIKAKA Because If SasuNaru can have Team 7 rival pairing head-canons so can my babies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, And more magic, And...of course it's longer than a one-shot, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Dating, Deviates From Canon, Experimental Medical Procedures, F/M, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, I don’t know medical stuff ignore any mistakes plz, Im bad at romantic drama so there’s not a lot of that, Is not actually science, Kakashi doesn’t have the sharingan, Kannabi Bridge Mission goes differently yay, M/M, Naruto-logic science, Not Canon Compliant, Number of Chapters May Change, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rin Ships It, Rin is a little shit, Rin might live, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Therapy, Uchiha Obito Lives, Unreliable Narrator, and be on my ship, cause it's needed in order for obito to stop liking rin, even though it’s my otp, kakashi is adorable, kakashi is so socially awkward, like no wonder he gets along with ROOT, obito is cool but doesn't realize it, rated t just to be safe, rins self-sacrificing to the point its worrying, this ship is so hard to write realistically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBlackDragon/pseuds/DivineBlackDragon
Summary: Kakashi’s been acting really weird, lately, and Obito can’t figure out why.(Or: Kakashi’s very attracted to competence and sanguinity. Obito is a BAMF, an idealist, and also frustratingly oblivious. Rin Ships It.)





	A Matter of Competence (The Thing About Obito)

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is aged up for this fic—he is about two years younger than Obito instead of the three years and seven months that he is supposed to be in canon...kinda. Because canon is kind of messed up.
> 
> Also, the romance starts in the second/third chapter, first is more explanation and canon-divergence than anything else.

 

Beep...Beep...Beep.

 

Obito awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor. He blinked slowly, vision fuzzy and unfocused. Dazedly, he took in his surroundings. He was dressed in a hospital gown, and there was a dulled pain in his right thigh, though he couldn’t feel the rest of his right leg. He was on some sort of painkiller, judging by the way his vision swam and his thoughts moved like tar. Slowly, he tried to move each of his body parts. Fingers. Wrists. Arms. Toe—Wait. Why couldn’t— _Why couldn’t he move his right foot?!_

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

Frantically, he tried to sit up, move, _do something,_ but a sharp pain flashed through him and he fell back onto his pillow, black creeping up on the edges of his vision.

 _Why couldn’t he feel his_ —Wait, he remembered now. He remembered the crushing phantom pain of leg, crushed under a boulder from saving Bakakashi at Kannabi. 

Did that mean they had amputated it?! Was his leg gone?!

Obito struggled even harder to sit up, despite the pounding in his head and unbearable pain coursing through him in hot flashes. His breathing picked up rapidly, though to Obito it felt as if he wasn’t breathing at all.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep Beep Beep BeepBeepBeepBeep _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_ _—_

 

From the corner of his eye he could see the door swing open. He gasped and tried to gulp in air. He couldn’t breath. Faster and faster and faster he frantically tried to take in oxygen—

A small sting pierced his arm. Gentle hands began to lower him back down onto his pillow. Soft murmurs entered his ear. He could breathe now. It was okay. Obito calmed, and his eyes closed, already drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness.

 

_Beep..._

 

_...Beep..._

 

 

_...Beep..._

 

 

 _..._ Beep...

 

...Beep.

 

Someone was next to him. Their breathing was light and even, almost silent. Their chakra was as calm as a still pond—a sign they were sleeping peacefully, Minato-sensei had taught him.

 

Beep.

 

Obito sleepily pried one eyelid up. A shock of white hair poking every which way but down hovered in his sight.

Oh. It was Kakashi then. Obito relaxed and snuggled back into his pillow.

 

Beep.

 

...Wait.

 

_...What?_

 

His eyes snapped back open.

 

Beep.

 

Bakakashi was curled up at the side of his bed, looking just as small as his age would imply, for once. Obito blinked.

Why was—why was Bakakashi here, anyway?

 

Beep.

 

Obito glanced around the hospital room.

White walls, IV, heart monitor, window—okay seriously, he was kind of insulted. They had the nerve to put him in one of the windowed hospital rooms. Did they really think he wasn’t able to escape?—door, bed, chair, bedside table,  _Bakakashi._

 

Beep.

 

Yeah, the jerk was still there.

Obito bit his lip. Should he wake Bakakashi up? Or maybe he should just let him sleep. Obito wasn’t sure how long his teammate had been here, but for Bakakashi to be in his hospital room long enough to let his guard down enough to sleep was...

 

Beep.

 

Obito tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest.

Right. Why  _was_  he in here anywa—

 

There was a bright red cut, obviously still healing over, almost bisecting Kakashi’s ear.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

The heart monitor cried out a steady, pulsing beat. The sound echoed in his ears—a drum pounding away like the rumble of an avalanche. With rocks tumbling down. Boulders and dread and pain—

 

 _BeepBeepBeepBeep_ —

 

No! Stop!

The world was spinning. Round and round and round and Obito wanted to scream and sob. Blood pounded a steady beat of doom in his head and his ears rang and rang and—

 

“—Obito, please, please, calm down, you’re fine, you’re fine,  _you’re fine_ —“

 

Bakakashi?

 

 _BeepBeepBeepB_ eepBeep Beep Beep Beep. Beep.

 

The world tilted sideways, slowed, steadied, and focused.

 

A tight grip on his hand anchored him, chaining him to the physical world. Bakakashi was hovering over him, eyes wide, eyebrows drawn together and breaths quick and fast.

Obito had never seen him so worried and scared before.

 

— _No that wasn’t true_ —

 

He ruthlessly pushed down on his growing anxiety.

 

“Bakakashi?”

 

His teammate pulled back, face relaxing into something more familiar, though still too emotional for Obito to successfully rid himself of the feeling of surrealism. 

 

“Obito... _Obito_.” He paused, as if unsure what to say next, which was ridiculous, because this was arrogant and aloof _Bak_ _akashi_ Obito was taking about. “I’ll go get Rin and Minato-sensei.”

 

”Wait.” Obito struggled to sit up, before collapsing back onto the bed, wincing from his failed attempt. “How—how long was I out?"

 

Kakashi stopped at the door, looking back at him with one eye. "Don't strain yourself, Obito."

 

Obito huffed.

 

"You've been in the hospital for about a week,” Kakashi continued.

 

“...Oh.”

 

Kakashi ignored him and disappeared into the hallway, presumably to alert someone of his return to consciousness. Obito glanced around the room again. There was a glass of water, a few get well cards, and an incredibly large and gaudy bouquet of flowers beside his bed. Rin had probably put the glass of water there, though Obito couldn't imagine who else besides his team and Kushina-nee that would give him cards or flowers. He reached for the glass and tried to drink, only to fumble and spill most of the water over his face and front of his hospital gown. This, Obito thought with frustration, was why you don't try to drink anything while lying on a bed.

Placing the mostly empty glass back on the table, Obito relaxed back on the hospital bed and blinked languidly up at the ceiling.

 

Beep.

 

There was something...Something he was missing. The thought was almost intangible, like grasping at mist, curling and floating around the edges of his thoughts. 

 

Beep.

 

What...What was he missing? Obito furrowed his brow. The thought itched, and Obito decided to once more try to sit up. Bracing his hands on the side rails of the hospital bed, he weakly pulled himself up into a sitting position. Strangely, Obito noticed, he could not feel or move his right leg—

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

Oh, right.

His leg.

Actually, now that he had acknowledged it, he could feel the steady thrum of pain coming from the nerves at the bottom of his leg, along with the dulled sensation that always came with pain suppressants. He couldn’t feel or see anything past his knee cap, which was just as well because it would’ve been even weirder if he had feeling in a limb that wasn’t there.

 

To think that he was missing half of a leg and his entire right foot.

 

Beep.

 

Wait.

 

Obito was missing a  _leg._ That meant _..._

 

How would Obito be a shinobi now?

How would Obito even  _walk_?

 

His clan never wanted him, the bastard child that he was, unlikely to produce a sharingan and a blemish upon the reputation of the clan. His team would no longer be his, either, with another shinobi taking his place. His grandmother had died naught but last year, and he had no other close family to return to. His world had been burning to pieces long before the Kannabi Bridge Mission, and Obito suspected that with the definite loss of his supposedly life-long career, the remnants of his _dream,_ of a better world, of being acknowledged, of having precious people and being admired—was a pile of ashes.

His cheeks were wet again. He’d better scrub the tears away before Kakashi saw them and told him he wasn’t fit to be a—

 

...He wasn’t actually a shinobi anymore anyway, was he?

 

That meant it didn't matter anymore. He could cry whenever he felt like it, dammit.

 

More salty tears burned fiery trails down his cheeks.

 

 

What did it mean to no longer be a shinobi?

 

He wold have no source of income, nor be able to stay in the barely-inhabitable standard chuunin-issued apartment.

He would never have another chance at gaining the acceptance of his clan.

He would never beat Kakashi in a spar.

He’d never impress Rin.

He'd never make Minato-sensei and Kushina-san proud.

He’d never become Hokage.

 

He wouldn’t even be able to protect his precious people.

 

 

“Obito-kun, you’re— _Obito, what’s wrong?!_ ”

 

With the force of a whirlwind, Rin was right beside him, babbling even as tears welled up at the corner of her eyes about how _worried_  she was and _don’t you ever do that again, Obito,_ and _was Obito okay? She’d seen him crying and wasn’t sure and she was sorry she couldn’t save more of Obito’s leg_ and how Obito should _really take better care of himself and they should have left her behind and waited for Minato-sensei instead of—_

 

“Rin!“

 

Rin’s relieved sobbing and babbling cut off abruptly. Two teary brown eyes blinked at Obito.

 

“I would never leave you behind. Even if it meant dying or losing my eyes or even getting captured, I’d still try to rescue you,” Obito snapped. “Don’t you dare say Bakakashi and I should have left you! We don’t leave teammates behind! If we’d waited for Minato-sensei to save you, the Iwa-nin might have killed you or hurt you even more than they had already! Losing my leg is nothing compared to losing a friend.”

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

The noise of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Something shifted in the corner of his eye, and Obito glanced up to see Bakakashi hovering in the doorway, hesitant and awkward, and looking more upest than Obito had ever seen the newly-minted jounin.

 

Rin sniffed.

 

 Obito gave a half-smile at his teammates. (And wasn't that a novel thought? He was trying to reassure both Rin and Kakashi over  _his_ well-being. Obito's half-smile grew into a sunny grin.)

 

"Hey, don't worry about me, Rin-chan, Bakakashi, I'll be fine." Kakashi scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Obito could see the way he straightened and relaxed his hands from the fists they were curled into at his sides. Rin simply sniffed again and buried her head into Obito's shoulder. Obito's face burned. Kakashi's mask shifted, and Obito was pretty sure he was smirking.

 

"Well," he drawled, "As nice as it is to watch you two lovebirds, Tanaka-san asked for Rin to come see him as soon as she’s able. Something about future medical training, I think."

 

Obito could feel Rin stiffen. She stood jerkily, pursing her lips but nodding. She stalked out of the room, brushing past Kakashi even as he tried to move out of the way.

 

Obito's eyebrows furrowed, glancing between the doorway and Kakashi. "What's up with you and Rin?"

 

"Ah...She hates me."

 

"Bakakashi! Rin-chan doesn't hate anyone, least of all _you_."

 

Kakashi shrugged, bangs shielding his eyes.

 

"Well, um, maybe she’s angry about how you didn't want to...Uh..."

 

"Save her?" Kakashi finished, no inflection in his voice. He was hunched over, hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

 

"...Yeah."

 

Kakashi slumped over farther.

 

 _Crap._ Bakakashi was probably beating himself up over it. "...Well, I might be wrong, Bakakashi. I can't read Rin's mind. You'd have to ask her yourself why she’s so mad."

 

Kakashi brushed his hair out of his eyes, aiming a pitiful gaze at Obito. "Can _you_ ask her?" He asked plaintively.

 

Obito stared at Kakashi. “No.”

 

“Why _not?”_

 

 _Had Bakakashi_ _just whined?_

 

 _“_ Because Rin won’t tell me anyway. She’ll just smile and say it’s nothing before passive-aggressively going to do all your housework while simultaneously trying to guilt you about it, just ‘cause I reminded her about how mad she is at you.”

 

Kakashi blinked. “I thought you said you couldn't read her mind.”

 

“When you’ve been best friends since you were five, you tend to figure out what to do and what _not_ to do, like, asking Rin what’s wrong before she’s ready to tell you,” Obito said dryly.

 

 “Oh." Kakashi avoided his gaze, instead choosing to aimlessly observe the room.

 

The silence stretched on.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

"Minato-sensei'll be here soon with the Head Medic," Kakashi said abruptly. He turned away, as if to leave, but still lingered a moment longer. His knuckles were white from where he balanced on the windowsill. Finally, he disappeared, leaves swirling in through the window his teammate had left open.

 

Obito frowned. He could've sworn that when Kakashi had paused, he'd heard a soft "Sorry," from the chuunin. No,he decided at last, it was probably just his imagination. Why would Bakakashi, of all people, apologize to _him_?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

”There’s a few options we can take from here,” the Head Medic said.

 

Minato-sensei leaned back into the chair next Obito’s hospital bed, resting his head upon his fist. Obito watched the medic-inn listlessly. This was the part where he would be discharged from the hospital, and after that, from being an active shinobi altogether.

 

“The Department of Research and Development has, under the leadership of Orochimaru-sama, made some headway into growing limbs from stem cells. If you’d like, we can request that they grow an artificial limb and then perform a surgery to graft it to the rest of Uchiha-kun’s leg.”

 

Obito eyes widened, and an optimistic grin began to tug at the edges of his mouth. Minato-sensei, however, frowned.

 

”The catch?”

 

”...Eighty percent chance of failure, either because of the delicate procedures or due to Obito-san’s body rejecting the artificial limb. The nature of this solution is...experimental."

 

“Obito, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Minato-sensei said gently. “You can still be a shinobi and get a prosthetic limb.”

 

Yeah. He could always be a desk shinobi and never make it above chuunin. 

 

”I...” Obito hesitated. “I’d like to try the surgery.”

 

"Wonderful! The R&D Department  _has_ been looking for more volunteers for research in the medical field, and if the surgery is a failure, the Department usually agrees to compensate for any—"

 

Minato-sensei's frown deepened into a scowl. Obito was already almost regretting his decision.

 

"Excuse me, but I believe we were here to discuss when Obito will be able to leave?" Sensei interrupted impatiently.

 

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course, jounin-san," the Head Medic agreed hastily, sweating nervously. "The only thing left to decide is whether your student would like to use a prosthetic limb or wheelchair until the time of the surgery. The prosthetic would, of course, only be a temporary, cheaper version, though it will still cost quite a bit of money."

 

Obito grimaced. He was only chuunin, and despite the fact that Konoha shinobi were payed more than shinobi anywhere else, it was also true that merchants and civilians often priced their wares extremely high in result, and chuunin pay was really only enough to live barely comfortably by oneself. The wheelchair it was. Obito tried not to think about how embarrassing it would be to have to be pushed around in one.

 

"I guess I'll have to use a wheel—"

 

"We'll take the prosthetic," Minato-sensei interrupted.

 

Obito blinked. "But sensei!" He protested.

 

Minato-sensei smiled, though his eyes glinted like ice. Obito shrank back nervously.

 

"Prosthetic's fine, I guess," Obito told the head medic, who had been raptly watching the interaction between student and sensei with apprehension.

 

"Oh! O—of course; we just need your measurements, and once you're fitted with the artificial limb, you'll be ready to go by tomorrow morning. I'll let the nurses know of your decision," he informed them, and quickly fled the room.

 

It was too bad that Tsunade-sama had left, Obito thought to himself. To have a civilian as head medic probably didn't help shinobi in need of medical attention feel safe, or motivate them to go to the hospital any. The Head Medic seemed like a pushover, in all honesty.

 

"Minato-sensei," Obito turned to his sensei, worried and a bit indignant, "prosthetics are expensive. I can't afford them! Why didn't you let me just get a wheelchair?"

 

"Because," his sensei said evenly, "Kushina and I'll be paying for it."

 

Obito blanched. "What? No! Sensei, you don't need to—"

 

"Obito-kun," Sensei said softly, "I wasn't there to help you. As your sensei, it was—is—my responsibility to protect you and your teammates. I had wrongly assumed you, Rin, and Kakashi could handle a mission by yourselves with little to no assistance. My judgement was flawed, however, and I've gotten one of my students hurt because of it."

 

"It's not your fault, sensei, I shouldn't have been soft and killed the Iwa-nin instead of just knocking him out. I should've—"

 

"If it's not my fault, then it's not yours either, Obito-kun," Minato-sensei said sternly.

 

Obito thought about it. He supposed that his injuries could be blamed on anyone—the Iwa-nin, for exploding the cave, Bakakashi, for not seeing the rocks that were going to crush him, the Elemental Nations, for having the war in the first place, and even Rin, for getting captured at all.

 

Sensei got to his feet. "It's about noon, and I promised Kushina I'd update her about your condition as soon as possible. I'll be back with the rest of the team tomorrow morning to pick you up from the hospital." He began to start for the door, glancing back only once. "I hope you feel better, Obito."

 

Obito grinned widely. "Of course I do! And...Thanks, Sensei."

 

"Anything for my one of my cute little students." Minato-sensei smiled, and span on his heel, disappearing in a bright flash.

 

Obito rolled his eyes. "Sensei's _so_ gonna get in trouble for 'frivolous use of Hiraishin in the hospital' again."

 

* * *

 

 

"You'll not only be able to put your weight on it while simultaneously stay standing, you'll also be able to use it to walk almost as if you never lost your leg in the first place. You won't be able to channel chakra through it, so tree-hopping, water-walking, and boosting your jumps or speed is not recommended...Unless, of course, you want the prosthetic to explode."

 

Obito swallowed nervously. "Right."

 

The prosthetist, a retired kunoichi with _far_ too many scars and missing appendages, smiled encouragingly. "Just keep that in mind, and you should be fine."

 

"Now, to make it move like you would a normal leg, you'll need to use chakra strings. Do you know what chakra strings are?"

 

"Yeah. Don't Suna-nin use them for their puppets?"

 

The prosthetist nodded. "In a sense, you're prosthetic is like a puppet. You'll be guiding the leg with chakra strings."

 

"But how do I make chakra strings?" Obito asked apprehensively. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't be able to make them. Chakra strings sounded tricky.

 

"How good is your chakra control?"

 

Obito winced.

 

"I'll take that as 'not very good,'" the prosthetist remarked dryly. "Well, until you can safely and consistently make a lasting two-foot chakra string, I wouldn't recommend doing a lot of physical activity, if any at all. Otherwise, you'll be falling quite a bit."

 

Obito grimaced. He suspected his innate clumsiness wouldn't exactly help. Obito really did not want nor need a prosthetic to make his life even more of a tragic sitcom than it already was.

 

"How do I make a chakra string?" He asked again.

 

"Channel chakra out of your finger tenketsu, like your pushing energy beams out of your fingers."

 

Obito furrowed his brows. "How do I channel chakra to my fingers without handsigns?"

 

"The same way you use chakra to tree-hop," The prosthetist answered patiently.

 

Oh. Obito suddenly felt very, very stupid. Slowly, he channeled his chakra to his finger, feeling the almost unpleasant buzz travel up his arm before beginning to build up in his finger. Frowning, Obito tried to push the chakra faster. A burning pain flashed up his arm, and Obito cried out in pain, releasing the built up chakra in his hand. The building pressure had quickly become unbearable, causing his finger to feel like it was burning from the inside out. Biting the inside of his cheek, Obito shook his hand out vigorously.

 

The prosthetist laughed. "Boy, that's not how you channel chakra out of tenketsu. You have to let it flow and build up naturally. Let it pass through your fingers and into the air around you.”

 

Obito, with admittedly a bit more hesitance than before, tried again. The pressure began to build up in his finger, and Obito hurriedly tried to Will his chakra out of his finger and into the air.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Obito envisioned a laser coming out of his finger.

 

Nothing happened.

 

The pressure was still building, and Obito winced. Wait. Chakra strings manfisted outside the body—like Rin's healing chakra, or those chakra scalpels she'd been working on developing. Obito'd seen her practice before—maybe it was like that?

 

Obito narrowed his eyes. He may not be good at things, Heck, he may not be a natural in anything at all, but dammit, he _would_ get this right. He would _not_ rely on a surgery with an eighty percent chance of failure.

 

He pictured his finger glowing, like Rin's hand. Feeling hopeful, he glanced down at his finger. Nothing had changed.

 

Obito wanted to scream.

 

Seeing his expression, the prosthetist smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually." She patted his leg. "Well, it's time for me to go. Keep practicing with those chakra strings—I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Maybe your jounin-sensei will be able to help. Do you know how to get it off and on?"

 

Obito nodded distractedly. "Uh-huh."

 

The retired kunoichi laughed, standing up from her chair beside Obito's hospital bed. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a good day, Uchiha-kun."

 

Obito grunted in response, eyes still trained on his finger. What if he imagined the chackra dispersing...?

 

He didn't even notice the scarred woman leave the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sensei! Sensei, Look what I can do!" Obito exclaimed happily, waving his light blue glowing index finger in the air.

 

Minato-sensei's eyes curved up in amusement. "And what, exactly, are you doing?"

 

The rest of Team Minato filed into the room, Rin and Kakashi both on opposite sides of their blond sensei.

 

"I'm trying to make chakra strings so that my prosthesis won't be such a dead weight," Obito explained. "Or, well, that's how the lady that gave me the leg put it."

 

"Really?" Minato-sensei asked, not trying to conceal his interest as he moved beside Obito’s hospital bed.

 

"Yeah! Like Suna-nin puppets!...I just gotta figure out how to make a string, now." Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"And you started learning this technique yesterday?"

 

"Un." Obito nodded excitedly.

 

"Wow, Obito...that's...amazing."

 

Obito glanced up. "Really?" He asked slowly. "I mean, yeah, of course! I'm awesome, after all." He puffed out his chest.

 

Obito's sensei ignored his antics in favor of  gushing over his new-found skill. "Yes! Obito-kun, chakra strings are a really advanced techinque that can take years to master, and you've already completed the first step!"

 

"Yeah! I'll be a master in no time!" Obito fist-pumped.

 

Kakashi, the jerk that he was, rolled his eyes. "You've got a long way to go before your  _that_ good, Obito."

 

Rin, who now was able to reach her teammate with Minato-sensei no longer separating the two, elbowed him in the side. Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath.

 

"Congratulations, Obito-kun!" She said sweetly, clasping her hands together innocently.

 

Minato-sensei glanced at her knowingly, before returning his attention back to Obito. "If you'd like, I can help you practice forming the strings, later."

 

Obito almost said no. But before his pride made him reject the offer, like he would have done just two weeks before, he hesitated. To be honest, Obito had spent most of the other night just trying to figure out how to manifest chakra outside of his body, and only after an hour of not getting the chakra particles to do anything but dissipate in the air, did he figure out how to have the chakra cover the pad of his finger. Despite his apparently magnificent amount of progress, Obito wanted to at least be in a somewhat fighting shape, even with his prosthesis, as soon as possible.

 

He had to be able to protect his precious people. The Kannabi Bridge Mission had been way too close to permanently taking away a member of his team.

 

"Sure," Obito said at last, grinning up at his team, ignoring their surprised expressions. "Now let's get me out of this stupid hospital!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this? WHY AM I POSTING THIS?  
> I have about TEN OTHER FICS THAT I NEED TO UPDATE ON OTHER WEBSITES AND HERE.
> 
> GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT WOMAN.
> 
> (I'm such shipping trash. -_-)
> 
> There will be future OBKK fics. Just...Well, not right now.


End file.
